


Bruises

by miowoda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bruises, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: Maakun could be a little meaner, he thinks.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyler/gifts).



> whether they used lube or not is up to you  
> i was originally planning spit for lube but then i realised they dont even mention it so i dont feel the need to write that in  
> so enjoy!
> 
> also i prob wont be writing more rtmo for a while i've blown out all the inspo i've had now LOL

Maakun could be a little meaner, he thinks.   
Mao normally has the burden of other tasks to do, worrying nonstop about Trickstar, his club, or the student council, being awfully submissive to whatever he’s been told to do.   
Ah, it’s quite admirable, though. Ritsu never understood as to how Mao could handle all of that, without wanting to stop, or simply refuse.   
Despite his previously mentioned submission, he isn’t always like that. Perhaps it was some sort of coping mechanism, but in his and Ritsu’s sex life, Mao was always dominant, oddly enough. He wonders if Mao is aware he does this, but it’s not like he’s mad, or upset about it. It’s quite nice to see Mao lose his cool, lose control of his composure, just because of him.   
What an honour. It’s nice that he’s able to do that to his usually calm Maakun.   
  
It’s lovely, really.    
Mao had a hard day today, and he can tell, from the grip on his hips and the blooming purple of bruises on his pale skin, and from the way his body curled at every thrust from Mao, deep, hard, and fast.    
He would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt, but it’s not as if it’s a bad pain. Ah, maybe he just has some latent masochism? Does that mean Mao has some hidden sadism? How lewd…   
His thoughts begin to lose coherency, head snapping back in pleasure.   
It’s great, it’s fantastic, and all he can focus on is the relentless crashing of their hips, and the abrupt stop.   
  
“Mmm, do you think I’m gonna let you finish there?” Mao purred, voice unusually coy. Ah… is Maakun gonna make him beg? A gentle hand brushed against his cheek, despite Ritsu baring his teeth. He didn’t like sharp things, but it didn’t faze him. It’s just more fun. Ritsu is rather stubborn and spoiled, so getting him to beg, to cry in desperation, would be quite a pretty sight to see. A stuttering whine slithers out from Ritsu, the sudden lack of movement making him quiver. If Mao looked close enough, he could see Ritsu’s thighs trembling, arousal coursing through his veins. Mao, being uncharacteristically sadistic, pulled out. A broken whine of “Maakun,” filled the otherwise breathy silence.   
  
Ritsu felt hands under his thighs, picking him up. Hmm? What does Maakun have planned, now? And, how stressed was Maakun today, to end up doing this to him? He didn’t dislike it, though.   
It felt embarrassingly good, even though Mao was teasing him, and hurting him. It wasn’t a bad pain, like he’s mentioned before. It hurt, but it felt good. It felt amazing.   
His thoughts were cut short, when Mao had slammed him against the wall, shocking him. Mm? Were they not gonna fuck on his bed? Ritsu’s bed was their favourite place, he thinks. It’s comfortable, but, he wouldn’t refuse if Mao wanted to do anything at any other time.   
“Ritsu,” Mao said, breathless, before gripping the boy’s neck, and bringing his head towards his own. An invitation to bite, which he takes.   
  
Mao’s blood is always sweeter than others, and it makes him energetic. He know it hurts Mao a bit, but it looks like Mao doesn’t mind. His bites don’t hurt that much anymore, he’s learned. The red-haired boy used to squeal and twitch the whole way, but now he just tenses a bit.   
Ah, the taste of blood is always delightful.   
“Done?”   
“Mhm,”   
Mao made a small hum of acknowledgement, before suddenly beginning the cycle of thrusts he had done, before he had moved.   
That first hit of pleasure Ritsu felt made him choke on his own breaths, an embarrassing noise, if he was honest. Mao leaned forward, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, despite the powerful and hard thrusts he was doing.   
A particular thrust gave Ritsu stars in his eyes, his head stretching back, lightly banging on the wall, and his toes curled, and just that alone, was enough to bring him over the edge. His vision went white, and he came messy, quiet and  _ hard _ .    
  
Mao leaned forward, to lock lips with Ritsu’s, and to finish himself. Ritsu couldn’t really tell how long it took, it felt like he was in a foggy space where no time mattered, drifting in and out of consciousness. He could only tell Mao finished when the lips on his bit down, making his sting a tiniest bit.   
Ah, what did Mao even do today? He knows Mao is quite commonly stressed, and he doesn’t think it’s that bad that Mao does stuff like this, but his curiosity had no limits to this.   
A few moments later, Mao had carried him back to his bed. His eyes had been shut for a while, feeling awfully heavy-lidded.    
“Ritsu?” Mao asked, a bit of concern in his voice. Did his Maakun feel bad? Mm, he could tease him, and not respond. Ah, but that’d just make Mao more upset, wouldn’t it?    
His eyelids fluttered open, and he smiled at Mao.   
“Oh god, I was worried for a second,”   
“Why would Maakun be worried?”   
Mao blushed, leaning backwards to roll down next to Ritsu, “I was rough.”   
“I liked it, Maakun should be like that more,”   
Mao gently rubbed Ritsu’s cheek, looking down at him. “Ah, you’re bruised,”   
“Mmm, I’ve always told you that you could leave marks, you know?”   
“I know, but…”   
“Don’t worry about it, Maakun.”   
“I probably will, regardless,”   
Ritsu was going to object, but he decided against it. “If Maakun gets stressed like that again, you can always do that again,”   
Mao hummed, sitting up. He looked back down at Ritsu, he looked quite like a mess. “We should get you cleaned up, hmm?”   
“Can Maakun just lay with me for a bit?” Ritsu asked, his head tilting to the side, moving the blankets beneath him a bit. “Ah, fine.”   
“Ya~ay,”


End file.
